Christmas Special
by GottaSecretForYa
Summary: It's the holiday season and Jay is alone yet again. He plans on settling down in a hotel and spending a quiet evening alone. His 'visitors' have other ideas. (Hoody/Jay/Tim) No serious warnings except for R-rated yaoi and jam. Lots of jam.


**A/N**: Written on a whim and from a conversation on the MH tinychat. They inspired me!

**Warnings**: Yaoi and Liberal use of jam. ;D

**Pairing**: Ham (Hoody/Jay/Tim)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything pertaining to Marble Hornets. I just write about them. :P

* * *

Jay had spent three holiday seasons alone and had found himself falling into a ritual when Thanksgiving and Christmas rolled around each year. He would check himself into a nice hotel for a couple weeks (sleeping in his car wasn't as convenient when it was freezing outside), get the cheapest box of candy or cookies he could find, and watch reruns of old Christmas movies. He had wanted to believe this year would be different when he had found Tim. He wasn't sure what he had been expecting, really. Had he thought they would be able to celebrate with each other when they had no other family? Get a tree? Exchange presents? Idiot…

Anything resembling a normal holiday would have been welcome. But after Tim had returned from his nightmare journey in Rosswood, they had fallen out of contact again. The only thing Tim had said was that he was going to check with his boss to see if he still had a job. He hadn't specified what would happen then or when they would go to the hospital again. Jay was stuck playing the waiting game again and he was well over it.

But Tim's lead was literally the only thing he had left to go on at the moment, so he resigned himself to more quiet evenings alone in his hotel room. At one point during his rare trips to the outside world, he had gone to Target to pick up a box of frosted sugar cookies. He had long lost his enthusiasm for flavorful meals, but the cookies were colored cheery shades of green and red and he felt obligated to get something festive. He had paused by the wine and liquor aisle, wondering if something to dull his senses might make things more bearable, but decided that it wouldn't be worth the risk if he was tempted to drink too much. Sober, he could try and fight back (as much as he could, anyway). Drunk, he was like a bear caught in a bear trap during hunting season.

That night, he curled up on his bed, picking at his meager feast, watching _Miracle on 34__th__ Street_. Crumbs were scattering on his sweatshirt and the sheets, but he was getting too tired to care. The cleaning service could worry about them in the morning. Right now, he was too busy debating whether or not he could actually tolerate the hopeful tone of the film. But the real kicker came when the movie was just about over and one of the characters (Fred, the lawyer guy? Jay honestly had only been half paying attention) said, _"Maybe I didn't do such a wonderful thing after all."_

Jay _knew_ that Fred was talking about marriage or Santa or something, but he couldn't stop memories of Alex and Tim from flashing across his eyes. All this time, he had thought he was doing something good by trying to help Alex and Jessica and Tim. What had he done, exactly, besides make everything worse? In frustration, he dropped the half-empty box of cookies onto the side table and laid back, hoping to get at least an hour's sleep. He was beginning to regret passing up the liquor.

* * *

Jay would have thought that waking up to find that he wasn't alone in his hotel room would be such a commonplace that he would no longer be surprised when it happened. But when he opened his eyes at some point during the night and felt the skin-tingling sensation of eyes on him, he tensed and struggled to keep his breathing even, although he knew feigning sleep would be useless. He cracked open an eye and glanced at the part of the room that he could see.

Yeah, there was definitely someone there and they were making no attempts to hide it. Jay closed his eyes and swallowed. He had triple checked the lock on his door before going to bed and somehow the person had still broken in. Maybe if he checked his camera later on (if he survived this encounter), he could figure out how they had managed it.

The figure was human shaped, which was good news in itself, but it was slim. Tim had some muscle, so it probably wasn't him. That narrowed the list of possibilities to the Hooded Man and…Alex. God, he didn't know what it would do if it was Alex.

His hands slowly clenched into fists and he wished he had a knife or a gun. He steeled himself to spring off the bed and fight the figure, but the moment he tensed to leap up, he felt a hand clamp down over his mouth. He let out a yelp that was promptly muffled and his eyes flew open. There was Tim, sporting the black-eyed, pale mask. His heart battered against his rib cage and he couldn't help but recall what had happened the last time he had been manhandled by the Masked Man in Rosswood. The light from the TV he had left on for background noise gave the white mask a ghostly glow.

He grabbed the arm that silenced him and tried to shove it off. The hand only pressed him harder, making his head sink into the pillow. He writhed on the bed, desperately seeking freedom. The first figure he had seen in the room had moved forward and had grabbed his wrists, holding them down with an unnatural strength. When he tried to kick Tim away, Tim just climbed up on the bed and used his weight to pin his lower half down.

Jay kept thrashing until his muscles were sore. He went limp, his gaze flickering between Tim and the one who held his wrists, whom he now knew was the Hooded Man.

Tim leaned down close to him face until Jay was forced to look into those huge, black eyes. The index finger of Tim's free hand pressed to the dark lips in a shushing gesture. Jay tried to make his eyes look pleading, willing Tim to release him.

He got his wish in part. Tim slowly withdrew his hand, letting Jay catch his breath more easily. He was sorely tempted to scream for help, but at this time of night, who would honestly come to his help in a hotel room? Hoody and Tim would be able to overpower and hurt him long before anyone got there, anyway. It seemed, at the present, he was completely at their mercy. The thought made him shudder.

"Don't hurt me," Jay plead, keeping his voice surprisingly steady. "Why are you here?"

Tim tilted his head curiously, in the fluid motion that Jay was so used to seeing on camera. Hoody just watched him impassively. Of course, he should have known the futility of asking a question to a couple of mutes.

He jumped when he felt Tim's warm hand run slowly, but firmly, down his neck, across his collar bone, and down the front of his sweatshirt. Jay could just as easily imagine that hand squeezing the life out of his throat. Instead, they traveled further downwards, to the bottom of his sweatshirt, taking the hem and lifting it up. His shirt was taken with it so that his pale belly was showing. With his face heating with embarrassment, he writhed once again, saying, "Tim, what are you doing?"

Tim ignored him, continuing to shift his clothing until his nipples were exposed as well. Jay jumped when he felt Tim's cool fingers brush against them. He gasped and said in a frantic whisper, "What the _hell _are you doing? S-stop!"

Negotiating with these two had proven to be futile in the past, but Jay couldn't help but hope that his words would somehow reach the real Tim, somewhere behind the mask. Hoody shifted behind him, temporarily releasing one of his wrists (using a knee on his wrist to hold it down in the meantime) and in the next moment, the silvery glint of a pocket knife flashed into view. Jay gasped again, this time in fear, he yanked at his wrists and tried to wiggle away. Now, he really did open his mouth to scream, but Tim's hand clamped over it again. Jay's breathing became ragged as he watched Hoody silently pass the knife to Tim, who took it with his free hand. Shit, were they going to kill him? Had he crossed a line somewhere or were they sick of all his sitting around, doing nothing?

He flinched when he felt the cold, flat side of the knife brush over his belly. He waited for it to cut into him, waited to feel blood streaming out of the wound, but it never came. Tim released his mouth and Jay hated himself when a dry sob escape his lips.

"Please, Tim. I'm sorry. Whatever I did, I'm sorry. Don't do this," Jay said.

Tim held a finger up to his lips again before leaning down so that he could fish up something from over the side of the bed. It was a jar of jam, strawberry, from the looks of the crimson color. Canvas was stretched tight over the top, held in place by a metal band. Jay's fear turned slowly into perplexion as Tim used the knife to stab the canvas and tear it off. He scooped out a big glob of the sweet jam and passed the jar to Hoody before proceeding to smather it over the soft skin of Jay's belly. It felt slimy and cool and Jay couldn't help but wiggle uncomfortably. What the hell was going on?

Hoody had dipped a couple fingers into the jar, and took out more of the jam. The fingers prodded Jay's lips. Jay frowned, pressing them together. He couldn't ignore the possibility of Hoody forcing those fingers down his throat and choking him. But Hoody was persistent, caressing his mouth with the jam until Jay flicked out his tongue instinctively to taste it. Hoody took advantage of the brief opportunity to slide the fingers inside his mouth, spreading more of the jam over his tongue and teeth. Jay didn't want to think about what Hoody and Tim would do to him if he bit down and opted instead to just let it happen.

The jam was tart and sweet, sharper than anything Jay's taste buds had experienced for a while, even after the cookies. It was almost too much, yet he swallowed it down, closing his mouth over Hoody's finger. He felt Hoody shiver and wondered who exactly it was under that hood. The fingers were slimmer than he had expected, but they still felt strong. He couldn't determine if they belonged to a woman or a man.

Tim had finished spreading the jam over his stomach, even letting it fill Jay's navel. Jay blushed a bit at the sight and glanced up at Tim nervously. Tim then retrieved a long strip of cloth from his pocket and tied it around Jay's eyes. Jay sucked in a breath, but didn't dare try to struggle or try and free one of his hands to pull off the blindfold.

He felt Hoody and Tim switch places, making little noise as Tim took his place near Jay's head and Hoody wormed in between Jay's legs. When Tim started stroking his hair, he didn't know what to think. He felt the knife gently pressing against his lips, slightly warmed from the contact with his belly. Tim slid it into his mouth, inviting Jay to lick off the jam. Jay obeyed, careful not to cut his tongue on the sharp edge, which he almost did anyway when he felt a warm, wet tongue run over his belly, licking off the jam.

These sensations were all new and he wasn't sure if he liked the fact that he was becoming aroused from them. Jay felt Hoody's hands running up his legs until they arrived at his crotch and undid the zipper and button of his jeans. Jay gasped and tried to wriggle his hips away, feeling his cheeks and neck heat up even more. Were they seriously wanting to…

He let out a moan when Hoody dipped a hand into the space in his jeans and rubbed his length. Tim withdrew the knife from his mouth and Jay heard it fall on the side table with a clatter. Tim took a hold of Jay's wrist and moved it to his own groin, where Jay felt that Tim was as hard as he was.

"T-Tim?" Jay said. "Do you want me to…help you with that?" He gently squeezed Tim through his pants and heard Tim let out a sigh. It was the first time he had ever heard Tim's alter-ego make a sound. Would Tim remember any of this? Probably not. Jay couldn't decide if he was relieved or disappointed at the knowledge.

Hoody's tongue dipped into his belly button, lapping up the jam. It tickled a little and Jay's breath caught. His belly had almost been licked clean. Hoody released his length and he moaned in protest. His jeans slid down his hips and he realized that this was indeed getting serious. He tried to squeeze his legs together in a vain attempt to hide his arousal. Hoody pulled his knees apart. In the next moment, he felt more jam rubbed onto his cock. It had a more bumpy texture than lotion and the feel of it made him moan.

Tim had opened his jeans and set Jay's hand on him. Jay stroked him slowly and Tim circled Jay's nipples with his fingers. Jay cried out when Hoody's hot mouth engulfed him. He wanted to reach down and set his hand on top of Hoody's head, but Tim grabbed his free hand, entwining their fingers.

It didn't take long before Jay was close. Pleasure was something that he had denied his body for a while and Hoody and Tim had caught him by surprise. Tim was thrusting into the circle of his hand now. Jay gasped again when Hoody swallowed around him. Tim traced Jay's open mouth before pressing the cool lips of the mask to Jay's. Jay kissed him back without hesitation. His entire body was hot even though his clothes and been pulled aside.

He felt a brush of teeth over his cock and shattered, groaning loudly. Hoody swallowed every bit of seed spilled. His body sang as he came back down to Earth and he felt exhaustion creep over him, but he wasn't so tired that he stopped working on Tim. He quickened his pace until Tim shuddered and splashed over his hand.

For a couple moments, Jay could only hear his pants over the sounds of the TV, which was playing some Christmas Carol that he didn't have the mind to identify. Tim massaged his chest as he gradually lost consciousness. Hoody was fixing his clothing. Jay wanted to say "thank you", but Tim kissed him through the mask again before he could give voice to the words, and by then, the exhaustion and stress of the last several weeks had caught up with him and he fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, he was alone again. The blindfold was gone and his blanket had been pulled up to his chin. He wondered if it had all been a dream after all…before he saw the jar of jam on the table. He rubbed his eyes and sighed. He stood to put the jam into the room's refrigerator and to go to the bathroom. The Christmas movies had taken a break to play some news. He settled down on the bed again, contemplating going downstairs to get some breakfast. It would offer some distractions from thinking too hard about his nightly visitors.

His cell phone buzzed and he grabbed it. When he answered, it was Tim's voice he heard.

"Hey, Jay. Uhh…I'm pretty sure I found your hat in my room." His tone sounded like a mix of confusion and annoyance. "Do you have any idea why I have your hat?"

Jay blushed and hesitated. So Tim didn't remember after all. He cleared his throat before saying, "I…um…think we need to talk."


End file.
